Heartbroken
by thetankgirl
Summary: Ten years after her adventure, Sarah's friends call for her help, will she go back with them to save Jareth and the Labyrinth? My very first fanfic, please have mercy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for your reviews! I've changed this chapter a bit, just corrected some errors with the help of my sister.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, or any other character of the Labyrinth ;-)**

Thunder and rain began to be normal in the Underground, it had been ages since the sun was seen, today was no exception. Lightning struck through the kingdom and no goblin dared to walk outside. It was even an adventure to get something like food. Goblins were often hit by lightning, and all that was left was a pile of ash.

Once the castle was glorious, but now looks dangerous and dark. The inside was even worse. The torches burned low, and everything was dirty and grey.

Jareth was sitting on his throne, barely hanging on, he was excausted and empty. He didn't have the energy to feed his Labyrinth and it's inhabitants any longer. It was because of his foolish act a few years ago, and stupid pride that he became like this. Now even his pride was going to leave him. The goblins of the Labyrinth feared for the future, if they even had one.

''Yer Majesty, shouldn't we contact Sarah and explain the situation to her? She would understand and.."

Jareth stood up, angry that Hoggle even thought about that ridiculous idea. He was the Goblin King for God's sake, not some sick babe!

"And what Higgle? Have pity on me? I would rather die than ask her a favour! I won't let that girl see me like this! And don't you even dare to contact her, if I find out you ...Aaarrgghh!" Jareth grabbed his head as a splitting headache came through. He hissed as he collapsed on the throne and fainted.

"Yer Majesty!...Jareth!" With some hesitation and fear Hoggle took a few steps forewards and shook him, first gently, then hard, but nothing happened. Jareth's eyes were closed, and his breathing began to slow down.

Goblins ran in panic, bumping up against each other, not knowing what to do with the King.

"Everybody listen!" Hoggle tried to calm them down but nobody listened and goblins were screaming and shouting everywhere. "Shut up and listen!" Hoggle shouted and the room went silent again, goblins looking up to Hoggle. "Uhh.. You guys!" He pointed to a small group, "Take His Majesty to his room! I will find an answer to this problem!"

The group of goblins looked at each other and then went to the throne to drag the King on the floor to his room.

The fact that Jareth didn't woke up worried Hoggle very, very much.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius and Ludo gathered for a meeting at Hoggle's home.

"I'm glad we're all still in one piece, it's almost impossible to get out these times, with the storm and all!" Hoggle grabbed the kettle with boiling water and made some tea for his companions.

"Find Sawah now, help King!" Ludo wailed and stamped his foot.

"But how does we convince her?" Hoggle said "She's just as stubborn as Jareth, and won't just come back because he's lovesick!"

"Our fair maiden has one other option, dear brothers, the King won't like it, but it's better than certain death" Sir Didymus answered calmly.

"He'll throw us in the Bog for this,"Hoggle said grumpy "if she saves him that is! Can't we just forget to tell the other option to Sarah, this way the King can be happy, and we can be happy!"

"Bog smell bad!" Ludo said, holding his hand in front of his mouth and nose.

"Brothers, we must not keep things from Sarah, or she might not come at all! It is our duty to stay true to our friends and certainly to Lady Sarah." Sir Didymus took a sip from his cup and spit it out. "Even the water has become undrinkable" He said wistfully.

"Lets not waste anymore time, go to the mirror!" Hoggle said, and the others nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm really flattered!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or the other characters of the Labyrinth..**

Sarah was gathering the supplies to cook some pasta for herself.

She was 25 and still single, independent and beautiful. Her black hair was even longer than when she ran the Labyrinth. Her clothes showed every curve and her curves made many boys drewl if she walked by. No boy or man would ever get her love though, she just couldn't feel the spark somehow... well there was someone who's appearance alone made her blush, but that was a dark secret, burried deep inside her heart..

Sarah lived in a small appartement, a few streets away from her old house. She wanted to stay close to Toby, but still have a place on her own. It's not that she visited her family often, her stepmother prevented that.

After she found the ingredients, she filled a pan with water en put it on the stove, it was then she heard some familiar voices from her bathroom mirror. _My friends need me!_

After her adventure ten years ago, she and her friends often meet in her house, and talk about her life and their lives while enjoying their meals. They never talked about **HIM** though, she was always afraid he would notice and do something to her friends so she would come back and rescue them.

Sarah ran to her bathroom, to find two of her best friends already there, on a pile on the bathroom floor.

"Ludo! I told you to wait a few seconds before you jump through the mirror!" Hoggle cried out while tried to remove himself from under the beast.

"Ludo not count, Ludo find Sawah!" Ludo looked up, to see Sarah look at them with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi guys! Do you need some help with that Ludo?" Ludo nodded sadly, as he realised he couldn't stand up by himself.

"Please! Quick, I can't breathe! Get Ludo up! " Hoggle gasped, and Sarah pulled Ludo on his feet. It was then, that Sir Didymus decided to make his entrance, jumping with Ambrosius through the mirror.. on top of Hoggle. "Aarghh!! What is it with you, using me like a pillow!!"

"Good evening Milady, I am honoured to meet you again." He made a deep bow before her and ignored Hoggle's curses behind his back.

Sarah pulled Hoggle up and gave her friends a big hug. "Do you want some spaghetti? I can make enough for all of us!"

"Pasta Yum!!!" Ludo said, his tummy already rumbling.

"Ludo! This isn't the time to eat, we must take Sarah back with us! Besides you already ate an hour ago!" Hoggle yelled.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and knelt down to look straight into Hoggle's eyes as she grabbed his shirt. For a moment she looked just like Jareth. "Hoggle, is there something I need to know? Why do I have to go back with you? Does it have something to do with a certain King?"

"King sick, Labyrinth dying!" Ludo cried out, "Sawah help?" tears were going down from his big, sad eyes. Her heart was breaking at the sight of her big furry friend crying and tried to calm him down.

_Something terrible must have happened to my friends, it's not like them to behave like this.._

"Oh Ludo, what's going on? I really do want to help you, but I don't know how, what happened?" She looked questionly at Hoggle and Sir Didymus, and they explained the situation as the walked and sat down on the couch in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any characters from the Labyrinth!**

"So the King gave half of his heart to me, even before he asked me to take my dreams?"

Her mind went back to those last minutes, the last time she saw him.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.." _

"_You have no power of me!"_

"Yes", Didymus replied, "He is what you humans call heartbroken." Didymus put his paws around Sarah's hand and looked at her with a sad smile, "He wanted to bond with you, was certain you would stay with him and rule with him forever, so he already started the bonding, but you refused him so he could never complete it."

"Why didn't he asked his heart back then? Why wait so long and let his Kingdom and himself crumble?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle grumpily answered "His pride was holdin' him back. You knows him! He couldn't go ask you for his heart, he woulds be laughed at by the Goblins!"

Sarah stood up and paced through her living room "Stupid Goblin King! Letting down his duty because of his pride! Almost killed my friends! When I get my hands on him..!!"

"Please help us Sarah, we need you now" Hoggle begged "I will even give your precious jewels back!" He grabbed a small purse and poured the contents on the floor "Please!"

Sarah knew it meant a lot if Hoggle would even give his jewels to her to convince her to help them. She shoved them back in the purse and gave it to Hoggle. "No Hoggle, please keep them, you guys are my only friends, I will help you, just tell me what to do!"

"Sawah Help!" Ludo gave her his famous bear hug and laughed in pleasure. Sarah was glad to help, but didn't want be hugged to death before she could even hear what she must do. "Yes Ludo!", she squeecked ,"But could you please put me down again so I can get instructions from Hoggle?"

Ludo quickly but gently put Sarah down on the couch and he sat on the floor, also listening to Hoggle.

Hoggle shifted oncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Ahem, You must get to the castle again and stay with Jareth forever." Hoggle said, and Sir Didymus tapped on his shoulder and glared at him for 'forgetting' the other option.

"Does I really have to tell her?" Hoggle pleaded, and as Sir Didymus nodded Hoggle added the other option," You could also give his Majesty his heart back and go back home, but if he finds out, we'll be on holiday in the Bog if we're lucky!"

"Bog smell bad!" Ludo added, again with his hand covering his mouth and nose.

Sir Didymus stood up and kneeled before Sarah "Fair maden, we will protect you through your journey, as we did last time, and we would be forever in your debt if you save us! You will get anything that you want from the King as a reward, for that I am certain."

"I don't need any gift from him! I just want to help you save the Labyrinth and go home again!", Sarah looked at her friends as they stared at the floor in sadness. "No no, it's not you guys, it's just ... Jareth, I don't want him near me, not after what he did last time."

Hoggle sighed and shrugged,"Let's just go, the Labyrinth is crumblin' more each second, we can't waste no more time and the goblins are counting on us."

Sarah wondered for what reason Jareth could do this, he couldn't possible really be in love with her?

_He just wanted to trick me, right?_

"Just let me eat my dinner, can't leave on an empty stomach can I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, very short chapter, I'm sorry... I will upload another chapter soon! Thank you for the reviews!!**

She grabbed a backpack and went into her bedroom, packing some stuff that could be useful during the trip; an extra pair of shoes, a bottle she would fill up with water later on and her Swedish knife.

While Sir Didymus and Ludo looked at her large collection of fantasy books in the livingroom (Ludo tried to eat them, but they didn't taste as good as they looked), Hoggle went after Sarah and shook his head when he saw her packing. "Sarah, you don't have to pack anything, you coulds use your magic when we're there."

She stared at Hoggle with confusion in her green eyes."What do you mean with MY magic? I'm human, not fae, I don't have magic!" She held her palm open and tried to focus to create a crystal (at least she hoped it worked that way) and nothing happened. "See? I don't have any magic!"

Hoggle hopped on her bed and took her hand so he would have her attention. "You does have magic Sarah, Jareth gave you half of his heart, so yous got half his power! You will see when we gets there! Your magic will work there!"

Before she could argue Hoggle had already grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bathroom where the other two friends and a trusty steed were waiting for her.

Sir Didymus and Ambrosius jumped on the vanity and ran through the mirror, Ludo climbed after them and Hoggle tightened his grip on Sarah's hand and dragged her with him. Sarah felt excited and frightened at the same time. She could see Hoggle's livingroom on the other side, as well as Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. She ended up there falling on her butt with an "oopff!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, more reviews, thank you so much! The story continues...  
Disclaimer: I wanna own the Labyrinth, I really do... but I don't :-(**

"Welcome back fair maiden", Didymus said, "I'm sorry the reason for your return is not one of joy, but you must know that we are very grateful for your help."

Sarah stood up and looked around. She had never seen Hoggle's house before. Only her friends visited her, if she would visit the Underground. There was a chance of being caught by it's King, and she couldn't risk that.

Hoggle's house was small and dark, but very cozy. Everything was made out of wood, just like the house itself. He didn't have much; one chair and a small table, he was not used having friends so everything was made for one person. A tiny bed in the corner at the fireplace and a stove on the other side. He didn't have any plumbing, so no sink, or a toilet... she grimaced at the thought of having no toilet here.

Sarah wanted to say something, but an overwhelming feeling of pain ripped through her body! She fel down on the floor, shaking badly and started to scream! Energy hot as lava burned through her veins. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she remembered a line **he **sang to her when they danced.

"_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you..."_

"_So this is how it feels like when the world falls down.." _Sarah thought

Her world went black...

Her friends were by her side, panicking at the sight of their friend. "Sarah, stay with us!" Hoggle cried out. When her eyes shot open for a moment, they saw the color of her eyes switching from green to bright red, her hair was also changing, turning into the color of fire.

Sir Didymus noticed the changes, her ears became pointy, and as she gritted her teeth, he saw them grow pointy too. Sir Didymus let out a sigh of relief and Ludo and Hoggle looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Sawah pain! You happy?!" Ludo pointed to Sarah as he looked at Didymus with a confused expression on his face.

"Dear brother, I think there's nothing to be concerned about." Sir Didymus said. He knelt down and started to sniff around her. "My assumptions were correct, the young lady's magic has been activated, I can smell it on her. It must have happened with the transportation through the mirror. She will get better in a few minutes. "

After being surrounded in darkness for what seemed hours, Sarah felt something wet against her face, and she opened her eyes. Ambrosius was licking her face and she giggled as she pushed away his snout.

"Ambrosius stop that immediately and come here!" Didymus yelled. The dog whined and left Sarah's side. As she looked up, she realised she was lying in Ludo's soft lap. "Sawah better?" Ludo asked as he looked into her eyes. She nodded and Ludo helped her up.

"How are yous doin' Sarah?"Hoggle asked concerned, "yous changed, can yous feel it?"

"Yes, I feel it, I feel... more alive! Like... like I can take on the world!" She smiled at her friends, but they still looked worried. "What?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Hoggle grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her towards a mirror on the wall. "Something like that Sarah, you has changed, not only on the insides.. "Hoggle murmured.

He pushed her in front of the mirror and Sarah thought she would faint again as she looked at her reflection. "My eyes... my hair... my teeth...my ears!.." she gasped. She turned around, looking desperate and extremely angry at the same time "No no no, this is not happening, Hoggle, Didymus, what is going on?!" She stalked to them and they took a few steps back, watching her in fear.

A few knocks at the front door got the attention of the rescue team and Hoggle was very, very glad by the distraction. He opened the door and blinked. Before him stood a beautiful woman with long blond hair and mismatched eyes, she looked like the female version of...

The lovely woman smiled.

"Good evening, I am Celestia, sister of Jareth, King of the Goblins. I have come to assist you in your journey in aid of my dear brother. Can I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for those lovely reviews :-) I want more more moreeee reviews! lol  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Labyrinth!**

Hoggle hesitated for a few moments when Didymus interrupted, "Hoggle, who is that lovely woman standing in front of your home? Don't you have any manners? Let her in!"

"Thank you, kind Sir" Celestia said, and walked into the livingroom as she looked at the woman standing in the middle of the room,"Is that Sarah Williams? The child who has bested the Labyrinth and stole the heart of my brother? I thought she had black hair, not red?"

"She did not steal his heart, he just gave it without asking her if she wanted it!" Hoggle snapped.

"Hoggle, it's alright, I can defend myself." Her anger against her friends was forgotten and replaced by curiosity for the woman in front of her. The woman was beautiful, too beautiful for human standards.

_She must be fae, and fae are not to be trusted. _She would have to rely on her instincts to determine if the woman could hurt her or her friends.

"Good evening, who are you?" She asked Celestia. She looked like Jareth, as beautiful and frightening as Jareth was. Small, pale face, mismatched eyes and long blond hair. She was dressed like him too: leather coat, a white poets shirts and a simple grey skirt with splits on the sides that ended at her thighs. Underneath the skirt she wore a pair of leather boots.

"As I said to your friends, I am Celestia, sister of Jareth, and I have come to help you with your journey. I see that your magic has already been activated, good, I can help you how to control it."

"What do you mean, my magic has been activated?"Sarah asked.

"Well..." Celestia walked around Sarah, making her feel like a prey "You said your hair has changed, and your eyes are the same colour. I don't think humans have bright red eyes, so it must be the magic." Celestia said with a grin. "Don't worry, it's normal for your hair and eyes to react like this. The powers are overwhelming, and you just need to control it, your hair and eyes will be normal again soon."

"I'm glad this is only temporarily, I don't think I want to be red haired all my life."Sarah started to smile a little then, and looked at her friends."I'm sorry I was acting like a child, this is just ...so overwhelming!"

It was true, within a day Sarah had been dragged away from her world, and was transformed into something she didn't want to be. In her normal life she already felt like an outsider, and now she felt like a freak.

Ludo went to her and patted her head "Sarah happy?"

"I'm not angry anymore Ludo, but to tell you guys the truth, I'm still not happy with this situation."

Hoggle watched her with worry in his eyes and pulled at her pants, signing to kneel down beside him. Then Hoggle started whispering in her ear.

"Sarah, I don't know if we can trust this woman, she just comes barging in and we doesn't knows nothing about her."

He looked at the beautiful fae and narrowed his eyes. "Why haven't I heard of you before, woman? I am over 300 years old, and Jareth never saids anything about you. Answer me!"

"Hoggle, you shouldn't talk like that to a lady, it is not proper, and she is royalty!" Didymus said with a glare.

"I understand your distrust completely dear sir,"Celestia said with a wry smile,"and I can explain it."

She started walking across the room, her leather gloves touching the walls.

" I have been ripped of my powers by an evil fae lord, and have been locked up in the dungeons of the Shadow Kingdom for several hundreds of years, as a slave for it's King."

She narrowed her eyes at the thought."He thought I was pretty plaything and I could be broken so he could make me his queen. Fortunately for me the citizens took pity on me and helped me escape. My family thought I was dead by then, ofcourse. I originally came here for Jareth to ask protection, but as I arrived I heard the story of the girl who defeated my brother. I also heard about his current condition and your arrival, so here I am." She tried to smile, but tears were already falling from her eyes.

Sarah saw her reaction, and decided it was genuine, those tears were real. She placed her hands on Celestia's shoulders and pulled her in an embrace. "I believe you, and I want to ask you for your help, and your friendship, so are we friends?" Sarah took a step beck and held her hand out.

Celestia let a few tears fall down, but put the cold royalty mask bask on quickly and took Sarah's hand firmly to shake it. They just smiled at eachother. Sarah took Celestia's hand and lead her to the others.

"Now that you are our friend, I would like to properly introduce you to our other teammates" Sarah pointed to Hoggle, who was clearly showing his distrust against Celestia. "You already met Hoggle. He is the gatekeeper of the Labyrinth, and he helped me a lot on my last visit here." Sarah winked at Hoggle, who was looking down with a 'hmpff' while shuffling his feet nervously.

She pointed towards Sir Didymus and Ambrosius,"Sir Didymus and his steed Ambrosius guarded the bridge at the Bog until it broke when we tried to pass it."

Celestia clearly remembered the Bog, because her nose wrinkled at the word. "And last but not least, Ludo, he can call upon the rocks."

"Friend!" Ludo ran towards the fae and grabbed her. She gave a yelp as she was almost crushed by his hug. "Ludo, that's enough!", Sarah said with a laugh," Sarah peeled Celestia out of Ludo's arms who still had a big smile on his face. "_He is just like a child, such simple thoughts" _Sarah thought "_Friends means fun for Ludo and nothing more." _His smile did make her smile too. Sarah faced Celestia again who was gasping for air after almost being strangled with love by Ludo.

"I'm sorry if he startled you Celestia." Sarah said apologetically, a bit embarrassed by her friend's reaction.

Celestia regained her posture and smiled back at Ludo "It's alright Sarah, I'm just not used to get so much affection."She turned her gaze to Sarah, her face turning serious," Our family don't hug or show feelings towards eachother. If they do,",Celestia narrowed her eyes, "you should worry for your life."

"Let's get some sleep, we will go to the castle tomorrow. Sarah needs all her energy if we want to rebuild the Kingdom and make the storm stop. I've made some plans on my way up here, and will explain them in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reviewing and reading :-) **

**Disclaimer: I want Jareth, but I don't own him, nor do I own The Labyrinth or it's characters :p**

She was having a really weird dream. Sarah was in the ballroom again, as she dreamt of it almost every night since her adventure in the Labyrinth.

Only this time she wore her own clothes, not a puffy dress like usual.

The ballroom was empty, and it unnerved Sarah a lot. She felt hunted, watched by someone... Jareth would have made his cocky presence known, teasing her with glimpses of him... This was not a normal dream.. and she had the feeling he wasn't here this time.

While she kept searching for him (what else could she do?), someone touched her shoulder. Startled she turned around and saw... no one standing there. A feminine giggle was heard all around her.

She tried to focus on the sound, so she could locate the person, but that someone was teasing her, touching her hand, her back.. And when Sarah turned around there was no one to be seen.

Sarah was getting annoyed and gritted her teeth. Her hand balled into fists. "Show yourself!" She commanded the "thing". The giggle turned into loud laughter and something pulled her hair a bit.

"Hello Sarah" The voice was definitely a woman, Sarah decided, but she still couldn't see the person in the ballroom.

"Where are you? Are you such a coward, picking on me, but not facing me?" she hissed.

"Ah, I can see the fire is still burning ... good, very good. Because you are going to need it." it whispered in her ear. Sarah's hairs stood straight. She could not defend herself against the 'thing' if it was nowhere to be seen.

"Who.. or what are you?" Sarah asked, not certain in which direction she should speak.

"You have been in my heart before, and you're here to help me restoring it now. Does that answer your question, little girl?"

Sarah looked up, she thought that's where she heard the voice now. "Yes, I think I know now..." she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You're the Labyrinth!"

The voice laughed, hard and all around her. "Yes, you are correct, I am the Labyrinth."

A soft breeze carressed her back and the voice continued, "I am here to thank you, but to warn you too. I can not protect you, for I have almost no energy left."

The breeze twirled around her,"That's where you come in. You have half of the King's heart. Touch my walls, and feed me his magic. I will repair myself and reward you when you have reached the castle."

"I don't want a reward, the only thing I want is to return home again." Sarah lifted her chin up in defiance.

"Yes, yes, so I've heard." at this Sarah raised one if her eyebrows, and the spirit giggled "Yes, I heard you alright. I know everything about you, because of your connection with Jareth's heart. He is a part of me as I am a part of him. I know his thoughts, and since you've defeated me, I know yours."

"But that's enough talk for now, wake up and come to me, child. I am waiting for you."

Sarah felt something against her cheeck, was it, a kiss? Then everything went blurry, as she started to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! It encourages me to continue this story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth, I really want to though **

"LUDO HUNGRY!" Ludo wailed, Hoggle's tiny house began to shake. Sarah woke up screaming, not realising Ludo was the cause of this little earthquake.

Hoggle kicked Ludo's leg, the beast would destroy his house if he kept screaming like this!

Ludo looked down, he felt something or someone tickling his leg. A very angry Hoggle glared back.

"Yous stupid beast! Don't ruin my home! Stop yellin'!"

"Hoggle!" Sarah bellowed from the other side of the house.

"Well, he almost crushed us!" Hoggle muttered. "Besides, he knows I's was kidding, right Ludo?"

It was too late, Ludo didn't hear them.

"Hoggle mad?" Ludo wanted to cry and sniffed.

Sir Didymus ran towards the two and punched Hoggle's side "Hoggle, look what you have done, now he is upset because he thinks you're angry! That is not the way brothers should treat eachother!"

Sir Didymus turned his face up, looking at Ludo. "Ludo, it is not wise to howl here, rocks could fall on this house and then they would very well crush us."

"Sorry" Ludo sniffed. Didymus patted his leg. "There there, everything is alright."

Sarah stood beside the three, she knew they all were very nervous and afraid. "I know this isn't easy; we have a lot at stake here." Sarah frowned "And I thank you for helping me, I'll do my very best to restore the Labyrinth and it's master. Just try to keep calm,"

Her eyes bore into Hoggle's "It's no use to get angry, just a waste of energy."

"Sorry" Hoggle grumbled, shuffling his feet.

Sarah jumped when she felt someone touching her shoulder. It was Celestia, grinning for a second before turning completely serious

_'I really should tie a bell around the fae,' _Sarah thought _ 'I never heard her coming near me!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Celestia's voice.

"Ludo, you're right, we should eat."Celestia said "We have a long journey ahead of us, and we need all the energy we can get. Sarah, would you do the honour?"

Sarah quirked one eyebrow "Ehh.. Alright" She went into Hoggle's kitchen and tried to find some pots and pans to make breakfast.

Jareth's sister giggled, "Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"What on earth are you searching for?"

"Eh.. A pan? How else am I going to cook?" Sarah almost wanted to say 'duh' but decided against it.

The woman was laughing out loud now!

Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo exchanged confused looks with eachother, the fae was acting very strange.

Sarah got irritated and stood straight, hands on her hips. "Ok, would you just tell me what I'm doing wrong instead of laughing at me?"

Celestia sat on Hoggle's little table, delight sparkling in her eyes. "You silly, you've got magic now, why would you cook breakfast if you can just conjure it?"

"Yeah everybody told me I have magic, and I do have the weird hair and all.. But how do you expect me to make some food if I can't even make a magic bubble?"

Celestia tsked. "Crystals, Sarah, Crystals. Please use the right word for them. you make them sound plain. I would do anything to possess the magic you have and it's crystals!"

She hopped off the table, and stood behind Sarah. She whispered in her ear, her voice soothing.

"Hold out your hand, palm up.. Now imagine a crystal" Sarah concentrated, her head was spinning, she felt like she could faint any second now. A humming sound was inside her, getting louder and louder. A hot wave of energy flowed through her veins like lava. The voice of Celestia sounded far away by now.

"Concentrate Sarah," the voice said, "imagine the crystal in your hand. Feel it, see it!"

The energy went through her arm, and ended in her hand. Sparkles appeared above her palm, and formed together.. "A crystal! I made a crystal" Sarah squeeled in pleasure!

The others just blinked and stared in awe.

"Sarah, you're not finished yet, this is just an empty crystal. You have to picture something inside the crystal." Sarah focused again at the beautiful crystal in her hand. "Now think of something to eat, like" Celestia tapped her finger against her chin in thought "like peaches!"

A growl was heard from Sarah, and two red eyes were staring at Celestia's. "Celestia" Sarah hissed, "I.Hate.Peaches! I absolutely hate them thanks to your 'dear' brother!"

Celestia's eyebrows quirked up at this. "What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed in annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just focus on my lesson." _One breakfast coming up! _She turned her attention on the crystal. Celestia decided not to question her further and let her finish the crystal "Now imagine the thing you want to make in your head. Smell it, taste it, see it!"

Visualizing the breakfast in her head she transferred it to the crystal in her hand. It began to glow red! "Why is my crystal red?"

"If you're a beginner, you tend to pour too much magic into your crystals, and then it will glow a certain colour. I do not know why the colour of your crystal is red."

"Hm." Sarah nodded. "Is it finished yet?"

"Yes, when your crystal glows it is ready to be thrown wherever you wish and if you did it well, your breakfast will appear." A grin formed on Celestia's face.

Sarah aimed for the table "Everyone stand back, I don't know what this will do!" The others all chose a place at the other side of the room to be safe. Sarah aimed again, and threw in on the table. With a 'poof!' of red glitter... A horrible sight was displayed on the table.

"Smell baaaaad!" Ludo said and the others where pinching their noses. The breakfast smelled like the bog, the bread was purple and the eggs were green! The smell of sour milk rose from the glasses and Didymus had to clear up the table and put the 'breakfast' into a bag.

"Jus' try again Sarah, yous get it right." Hoggle encouraged.

After several attempts, and some sweat on Sarah's forehead, a normal breakfast was made. It was just plain bread and eggs and some milk, but after serious sniffing by Ludo, the breakfast was declared safe to eat. The purple, green, red, blue spotted concoctions were all put into Didymus bag to be disposed of later.

"As I said yesterday, I have a plan to restore The Labyrinth." Celestia tore off a piece of bread and put it on her plate. They all sat on the ground for Hoggle only had one chair. "Sarah needs all her energy so she can give The Labyrinth the magic it needs. Pouring magic takes up a lot off energy, and I don't think she can even stand on her legs when she feeds it for the first time. I know Jareth underestimated it and he paid dearly for it, sleeping for a week!"

Sarah shook her head. "Won't happen to me. I'm much stronger than Jareth, I beat him!" Sarah said proudly raising her chin in the air.

Celestia's face became serious.

"Your will is as strong, but learn from Jareth's mistake and don't do too much today. You will need it when the time comes to heal this Kingdom."

"So, what are the three of us gonna do?" Hoggle asked with his mouth full. Didymus slapped his back for his bad manners and gave him a stern look. Hoggle gave a silly grin back.

"Ludo help!" Ludo nodded enthousiastically.

"We need all the help we can get." Celestia agreed. "Ludo, can you carry Sarah on your back?"

"Hello" Sarah waved "I can walk fine by myself. Look, got two legs and I know how to use them! I'm not a baby!"

"You won't be able to walk after the first time you connect with the Labyrinth. It will draw too much of your strength to even stand, let alone walk." Celestia turned her gaze to Ludo."So Ludo, can you carry her?" Sarah wanted to protest but Celestia just looked annoyed, so Sarah decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Ludo strong! Ludo help!" Ludo beamed.

"Good, very good!" Celestia smiled back.

"And what are our tasks dear lady?" Didymus asked after he had filled the bowl of his dog with bread and milk.

"Why you two are going to guard Sarah through our journey, that is what a good knight and his brother should do, is it not?"

"Why yes, ofcourse we will defend Lady Sarah against the dangers of The Labyrinth!" Didymus raised his staff in the air. Hoggle just rolled his eyes.

"Well then, if everything is settled, we should be going!" Celestia said with a wicked grin.

"Wait! What is my task? Just hang around?" Sarah asked

"Sarah, you will not be able to do a lot, trust me." Celestia pulled on her boots and combed her hair with her fingers. Sarah was frowning at her, looking like a spoiled child whose doll was being denied. "Ok, if you feel well enough, you can help too, but you really should try and rest between the healings of The Labyrinth." Sarah smiled in victory.

"What are you waiting for guys, we must go now!"

Now it was Celestia who was rolling her eyes. "_Such a child"_ she thought.

* * *

In the heart of the once glorious Labyrinth, in the castle beyond the Goblin city, a Goblin King lay unconscious on his gigantic bed. Goblins were watching over their master, and they looked up in surprise when he whispered one name. 

"..Sarah.."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, put my story on their story alert list or who just read the story! This is kind of a learning process for me, I'm Dutch,so I have to translate each word in my head into English.Though the words are coming out easier with each chapter! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Labyrinth**

Jareth woke up with a huge headache. _Where am I? I'm not in my castle that is certain.._  
He stood up slowly and looked around him, everything was white. "_Oh no...not this...not here.. Bloody hell!"_ he groaned_ "Have I gone too far, to be brought here?"_  
He never wanted to kick a goblin more than right now .

In reality, Jareth wasn't awake at all. Fae were immortal, they could not be killed by diseases, or age, but they could get into a coma, if the body or mind was damaged too much.It was called "The Nothing", because that's what there was, nothing. No horizon, no walls, no end, no beginning, nothing.

But where he was, was not the real problem, the problem was the current state of his body; it was very weak, and anybody could attack the Labyrinth and his King now. If they did, they could easily take the crown and rule his Kingdom!

Pushing his blond hair out of his eyes, he sighed in defeat.

If those three traitors brought Sarah back, she could either save him, or destroy him and take the crown herself. Laugh at him, because he had been foolish enough to give him half his heart, and half his powers. Pity him, because now he was at her mercy. The thought made him sick.

He didn't want her to be here, but he had no choice.

He couldn't do anything now, just sit and wait... and that's what he did.

...Sarah.. he hissed angrily and pounded his fist on his leg.

* * *

Sarah was just about to step outside, her hand was on the doorknob when Hoggle decided to interfere. "I would not do that if I were yous, missy" he said with concern. 

"What's the matter? We have to go Hoggle, we don't have any time to loose!" Sarah wanted to push him away but he stood his ground.

"Weather baaaad." Ludo answered, "Daangerous!"

"Yous remembered the talk we hads at yous place?" Hoggle asked. Sarah noddedand her thoughts went back to the night before, just before they arrived in the Underground.:

----------Flashback------------ 

"_The weather has become very dangerous mylady, ever since you solved The Labyrinth" Sir didymus sipped his tea._

"_Lightning is a normal sight these years, and it's deadly."_

"_Gettin' food is difficult." Hoggle continued, "and many have died over the years b'cause of the storms." _

"_Even our little meeting to come and get you has been a quest on itself, Lady Sarah, and I ask you not to go outside without us." Didymus pointed out._

"_Weather baaaaaad." Ludo nodded._

------------End Flashback------------------ 

Sarah cocked her head to the side _"So, _if you are not letting me out, how on earth are we going to get to the Labyrinth, hmm?" she asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Celestia asked with her hands on her hips to Hoggle "The weather has been fine yesterday, didn't you see it when you opened the door for me?" She gestured with her hand all around her, "Do you hear any rumbling now? Or rain? You would definately hear something in here if there was a storm. It has been quiet the whole time we were here!"

Normally Sarah or anyone else could look out of the window and just see if the sky was clear. Ofcourse Hoggle's home would be the only house in the entire Underground that had no windows. He used to have one, but fairies were always dancing in front of it, and it was making him insane, so he removed it. Everyone was getting annoyed, being trapped with eachother in such a small space.

Sir Didymus was thinking of Celestia's question, how did she come inside dry and safe? He scratched his neck in thought, when he came to a conclusion.

"The dear lady is right brothers, maybe, just maybe," he murmured while he pushed a surprised Hoggle aside. He opened the door and Hoggle yelled "NO, DON'T! it's dang...erous...".

Rays of sunlight poured through the door, welcoming anyone who would go outside.

Sir Didymus laughed and twirled around almost lady-like, and he stopped in front of Sarah. "It is you who did this! You already made this world a better place, Lady Sarah! Can't you see, you belong here, The Kingdom wants you here!" He pulled her and Celestia outside.

Sarah put on a false smile. She still wanted to go home after the rescue operation, but she didn't now how to tell the others when she had to choose.

Hoggle went outside, flabbergasted by the beautiful weather. "Long time, since the sun appeared." He sniffed a bit, his eyes watered but he composed himself very quickly. He patted Sarah's back, breaking her out of her reverie. "Yup, it must be your doing." he said in his gruffy voice.

"Come on Ludo, the sun is shining, don't you want to see the sun?" Celestia's voice was heard from inside Hoggle's house. "Ludo scaaaared" He wailed back. "Sarah, please come and help me, Ludo will not come out!"

Sarah ran inside the house, glad for some distraction. She grabbed one of Ludo's arms and pulled with Celestia. "Ludo it's allright, look at me, I'm fine and I've been outside." she coaxed the beast. "Come on, just walk with us to the door, you can see it for yourself." Ludo nodded slowly and walked with them to the door. He peered outside, and Ambrosius also went to the door, standing at Ludo's side.

"Come here Ambrosius!" Sir Didymus called. His dog was still a bit anxious, but trusted his master and ran towards him.

"Ok Ludo, your turn" Sarah and Celestia pushed him outside. He crinched, as if he expected to be hit by lightning, but the warm sun comforted him and made him stare around him in awe.

"Sun! Warm!" Ludo said smiling.

Both grinning at his mood change, Celestia and Sarah shook hands to congratulate eachother.

They were all enjoying the sun, when suddenly...

"What's this?" Sarah asked. She felt rumbling beneath her feet, and heard sounds of crashing stones.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Hoggle yelled. "It's an earthquake!"

"We will save you ladies!" Sir Didymus tried to jump on his steed, but the dog ran inside the house. "Ambrosius! Come back!" Sarah pulled the fox down next to her and commanded Ludo to get down too.

Celestia was still standing, and Sarah tapped her leg. "Come on, get down!"

"I don't think this is an earthquake Sarah." Her face looked sad and her eyes locked with Sarah's.

"Then what is it?"

"It's the Labyrinth, the walls are crumbling down, I can see a cloud of dust coming off the Labyrinth,"she pointed with her hand , "and this Kingdom does not have earthquakes."

Sarah was about to ask more, but a voice suddenly whispered inside her mind

_Saaaaraahhh..._

Sarah grabbed her head and tried to concentrate on the voice. The voice got louder, almost screaming!

_Help me, come quickly...feed me.. I'm dying!_

"You're right Celestia, it's not an earthquake. We have to go!" Sarah stood up quickly and helped Ludo on his feet. "Come on!" she yelled to the others.

"Sarah how d' ya know it it's not an earthquake." Hoggle ran to Sarah's side.

She shook her head "I just know. I'm sorry Hoggle, but I will explain it later, there's no time for this now." Sir Didymus hopped on Ambrosius and joined the rest of the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, is everyone ready for our quest?" They all nodded. He raised his staff "Then off we go! Follow me!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And it's an extra long chapter, my way of apologizing to you (because it took me so long to post this chapter).  
Again, thanks for the reviews, and please review this chapter too! Disclaimer: Ofcourse I don't own anything from the movie "Labyrinth"..**

"How.. much.. further?" Sarah asked between the panting and gasping. They had been running for a while now, and the sand, hot sun and tension were taking it's toll. Everyone was sweating and groaning, except for Sir Didymus, who sat on Ambrosius.

"We're almost there. Look!" he pointed out with his staff. Sarah squinted her eyes to look further ahead into the bright sun and saw the remains of the once Labyrinth coming into view.

She ran faster and faster, the memory of the screaming voice still fresh inside her head. The Labyrinth needed her help, she could rest later. Ambrosius had a hard time trying to stay in front of her, and all the others were way behind. Sarah felt her face burning and sweating, but she did not care. Nor did she care about her dry throat, aching feet or the headache that was forming. "Not long now, milady!" Didymus encouraged. The brick walls came closer and the memories became clearer. Memories of the last time she was inside, running for her brother's life. "Come on!" she yelled to her friends, and ran passed the panting dog and his surprising owner.

_Yes, come to me, Sarah, come to me! I know you're nearby, just a few more steps! _The voice inside her head coaxed. She mentally opened her last energy reserves for the final sprint, almost flying towards the entrance of the Labyrinth.

Finally, she had reached her destination, falling down on her knees, she let the exhaustion take control. Smiling and breathing hard, she turned her head, waving to her friends to make sure they went the right way. Sir Didymus was impressed. "Milady, you outran us all! Where do you get your energy?" He patted her back while she sat on the ground, staring at the brick walls. He watched her, and sighed sadly, "Awful, isn't it? It does not even look frightening anymore. Now it is just a pile of bricks."

A tear rolled down her cheek, Sarah was mentally accusing herself for all this mess. "This is all my fault, I didn't mean to wish Toby away."

"Now now Sarah, is this how the conqueror of the Labyrinth talks?" Celestia had reached her side, and helped her up again. "My brother knew you were too young for him, and still he tried to bound with you! He is centuries older than you! I would have expected him to be wiser." Sarah had hung her head and Celestia tilted up her chin with her gloved hand. Mismatched eyes bore into her red ones. "This is his own fault Sarah, so stop blaming yourself. It's his fault he tried to bond with you without your permission, and never asked you to return his heart. This," she pointed to the broken down walls, "is his doing, not yours."

Two large hairy arms snaked around her waist, and held her against a furry orange chest. "Sawah sad? Sawah don't cry!"

"No Ludo, It's alright, I'm alright." she patted his arm and pulled herself free from his grip. She turned to her worried friends. "So, this is it then, if you want to back out, do it now, because inside there will be no turning back."

A memory flashed inside her mind...

_'Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late..'_

Sir Didymus's voice cut through her thoughts. _"_Of course we will help! Won't we brothers?" He said with a toothy grin. "Ludo help Sawah!" Ludo nodded. "We are friends right?" Hoggle asked. "And friends help each other." Sarah got very emotional by the devotion her friends showed, and wiped away a tear.

"Then it's settled," Celestia replied behind them. "No turning back now, we will stick with each other until the end!"

_Sarah.. Please.. Come to me.._

The voice pulled her towards the giant doors, like an invisible rope. Her body reacted on it's own and let the pull lead her, her steps awkward and stiff. Fear rose inside her. The voice took control over her, making her it's puppet. If the Labyrinth could do this, what could it do to her if it was healthy and powerful again? She did not want to alarm her friends, so she held the scream that was about to erupt, inside her.

Hoggle thought she was acting strangely from time to time. She would react anxiously, like someone was watching her, but no one was to be seen. When he saw her walking oddly towards the doors he decided to talk to her, ask her what was going on. He motioned to Didymus and Ludo to stay and went to her side. She was looking at the big doors with an emotion written on her face that could be described as a mixture of wonder and fear.

"Sarah, yous alright?" He almost whispered in his gruffy voice. She knelt down so she could talk to him eye to eye.

"Hoggle, how old exactly are you?"

Hoggle frowned, why was that girl thinking about his age?

"Ehh.. I think 'bout 400 years now, why?"

"Then you must now a lot about the Labyrinth, and it's spirit."

He stiffened a bit, how could she know about the Labyrinth spirit?

"Has it talked to yous?"

"Yes."

"So it was not yous walking, but the Labyrinth."

"..Yes.."

He sighed, he was afraid this would happen. After all, she held half of Jareth his heart, so she must had some kind of a connection to the large maze.

"Sarah, be careful, it's powerful. It coulds make yous very strong" he held his arms wide, "or destroy yous", he dropped them to his sides.

"Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to touch the walls.?" Sarah almost jumped out off her skin by the voice near her ear. It was Celestia, who kneeled next to Sarah. She was waiting impatiently for her to make a move. Hoggle seemed irritated by the interruption, he scowled at Celestia.

"Sarah needs time, don't rush her. It takes a lotta energy to connect. She needs her strength!"

Sir Didymus sat aside Ludo and Ambrosius on the sandy ground. Ludo was patting Ambrosius, completely oblivious to the argument that was going on. Sir Didymus however watched the two bicker and could not stop his own suspicions towards Celestia. The way Celestia changed within seconds was very strange to say the least. He sniffed the air, and smelled the tension, you could cut it with a knife. '_What did she say to make my brother Hoggle so angry?' _he asked himself. Yes, Hoggle did not like her, he was edgy when she was around, watching her every step. But now he looked like he could kill. '_I'd better make sure those two won't battle eachother to the death.' _He stood up, brushing the dust from his clothes. The two others looked at him in confusion.

"Come on Ludo, Ambrosius, it is time to join the Ladies and Hoggle."

"I don't know what yous want, but I'm not gonna let yous hurt Sarah!" Hoggle stood between Sarah and Celestia.

"Move, Hogwart! We have to hurry, my brother could be dying right now!"_'Or he could wake up and ruin my plans'_she added mentally.

"Enough!" Sarah yelled from her position by the great doors. She turned around so she could face her friends, and balled up her fists in anger. "I'm not a kid anymore you guys! I can make my own choices." "You!" she pointed to Hoggle, "Don't protect me! And you!" her finger went to Celestia "Don't push me!"

Sir Didymus joined the three to interrupt the 'lovely' conversation between the Lady and his brother, but saw it was already taken care of by Sarah. The fiery woman had silenced the two with her powerful image. _ 'That woman would make a lovely Queen someday. I would be honoured to serve her! I just hope she stays.' _

Ludo saw Sarah's frowned face and immediately went to her and grabbed her in one of his hugs. "Sawah angry?" he asked her with sad eyes. Sarah pulled herself up and giggled. Ludo always made her feel like a girl again, and always happy again. No matter how angry or how sad she was, one hug would melt everything away. She sighed in happiness when her fingers felt his fluffy fur. He was like a huge pillow. Her happy state was over too soon though, the

now familiar tingling and tugging inside her mind was back, making her act like a robot again. Her arms opened Ludo's and she stepped out of his warm embrace. Her finger pointed itself towards the doors, as a voice inside her mind commanded her.

'_Touch the doors Sarah, it is time for us to be joined.'_

Sarah was determined to show the spirit who was boss of her own body. She dug her heels deep into the ground, and it took all her strength to stop her feet. "Don't control me, Labyrinth," she hissed, "ask me what you want, but don't.. control.. me. Or I will walk away."

It still tried to pull her a few times, but it was too weak to drag her. '_Please, touch the doors, Sarah. I am sorry for taking control, but I was afraid you were not going to help me. I need Jareth's heart to survive. I would do anything for it.',_it pleaded in her most innocent voice.

Sarah sighed, took a few steps forward and placed her hand to the cool surface of one of the wooden doors. "_Why is it so important to touch the door? I feel absolutely nothi.." _Blue rays shot out of the door, circling her wrists. It wrapped itself tightly. More rays grabbed her waist, her throat and her feet, leaving her totally helpless to the spirit of the Labyrinth. Gasping for air, her legs failed to keep her straight, which left her floating on the strings of power. She felt it sucking out her life, her warmth, her energy. Sarah wanted to cry out for help but she couldn't do anything!_ 'STOP! STOP THIS!' _her mind screamed out.

Her friends hurried towards Sarah, and tried to pull her out off the iron grip. Celestia just stood beside her, leaning against the remains of a wall. Her face did not show any concern about Sarah, she almost looked smug, watching silently as Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo tried to save Sarah. She got bored by the sight soon and walked away.

_'Were almost done, my Queen, at least for now.' _The voice seemed to be mocking her!

_'Stop it, now! And I'm not your queen!' _Sarah angrily spat back

_'As you wish, my Lady'_

Sarah slowly got in control of her body again, and little by little, the voices of her friends became louder. She opened her eyes, although it took a lot of strength to even do that, and smiled weakly at her friends, trying to tell them she was ok.

Her voice however, was apparently out of order, so she had to whisper instead. "I'm ok guys, just a little tired.", she croaked out. Ludo was holding her up by her arms and her friends looked worried.

The feeling in her body came back and with that, also the pain. Her muscles felt soar, as if they had been stretched out too much, and her head, her head felt like it would explode. She had to concentrate hard to understand the words that came out of Hoggle's mouth.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I shoulda never have taken ya to this place!" Sarah placed her hand on Hoggle's shoulder.

"Hoggle, we have to go through this, there is no other way. I would give up my life for you!" She walked away from Ludo, towards the big doors. "Now open these doors for me! I command you!" She said with a dramatic sweep of her arms in the air. The doors slowly creaked open, as if they hadn't been opened for centuries, and gave just enough space for everyone to get through. Sir Didymus sat on his stead, walking beside her. "Well done Milady, I think I never saw The Labyrinth obey anyone this quickly. Even it's master Jareth had to learn for years how to control this ...this thing." he complemented Sarah. _'Well, a threat to walk away helps a lot to control a Labyrinth.'_

"Good job, Sarah." Celestia said with a smile. Sarah had put up her best fake smile and continued to walk through the portal that led to the giant maze. '_Where was she when I needed her help? And why do I have the feeling she's not being honest with me?' _Those thoughts were in Sarah's mind constantly, and she felt a great need to protect her real friends from this woman. _'But she has done nothing wrong yet, it's too early to judge her.' _Sarah had to act friendly with her, until Celestia had proven her suspicions were correct, or wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time! I hope you'll like this chapter. Please read and review :-)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Labyrinth. I do own 3 dvd's :P**

Jareth was getting bored, staring into the nothingness. As seconds were ticking away slowly, Jareth had time to think about the past, present and future. He had to admit he had been foolish. Foolish to let the wench get away with a part of his heart. Foolish to believe she would stay with him. Foolish to think she would call him, and beg him to take her back.

Now he was weak, and he had no idea to get out of his trance. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. Maybe he could call out to his Labyrinth to share it's powers and repair it himself.

Just as he was about to call, the spirit of the Labyrinth reached out to his mind, and spoke to him.

'_The Champion has entered once again, but I do not trust one of her companions.'_

Jareth felt his heart pounding hard, even in his unconcious state of mind. As if it was out of love or hate, he would not dare to say. His heart called out to the girl who had a part of him inside her, but his mind hissed in anger, and fear. Fear for being crushed by a mere human girl..again

'_Master?'_

"Labyrinth," Jareth grumbled, "you have nothing to fear of Sarah's companions. Hoggle would never harm me, he is a coward, Ludo could not hurt a fly, and Sir Didymus is loyal to his King."

_'There is another woman with her, she seems..familiar.. and yet I do not trust her. She must not hurt the Champion, master. I need her too much.'_

"Do not worry about Sarah," he spat out, "she has defeated me, a fae King!" He growled.

* * *

Sarah wanted to get rid of her sweaty clothes, so she conjured some new ones.

First try:

"Aaargh! Pink! I hate pink!"

"Pink isn't so bad Sarah.." Hoggle yelped when she threw the clothes at his head.

Second try:

"A dress! I want a pair of jeans! Not a dress!"

Celestia frowned in confusion. "What is wrong with a dress? You look lovely in it!" Sir Didymus quickly pulled Celestia away from Sarah, who glared daggers at her friends. "Sarah swore never to wear a dress again, ever since the King invited her into his Crystal Ballroom." he shook his head. "She never told us what happened in there, we only know she loved to dress up before she met him, and then gave up her dream to be an actress when she got home."Celestia nodded her understanding, she had an idea of what Jareth did. If the stories were true, that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, it would be obvious that he tried to make her his...

While Celestia was thinking, Sarah kept trying to conjure the perfect clothes for herself..

A pile of clothes lay on the mossy ground. It contained purple shirts, big pink dresses, orange pants and some very glittery and sparkly pieces, that could not be worn in public..

Sarah straightened her new outfit, a white tank top and blue jeans. Sturdy brown boots covered her feet, and a black scrunchie was conjured to tie her hair back in a ponytail.

Looking at the pile of failures she winced and asked Celestia if she could wave them away.

"You can 'wave' them away," she waved with her right arm, "but you need your strength. You've already spent a lot of your energy making those clothes." Celestia ordered Ludo to carry Sarah, and under loud protests, Sarah held on to his neck.

* * *

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream about now?"

Sarah looked at Celestia in confusion, "What?"

"When you were young, you wanted to be an actress, but something happened," Celestia pointed to the ground, "here, that changed your mind." she arked an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Sarah frowned, "Don't want to talk about it." She burried her face in Ludo's fur.

"Hey Ladies! Run!"

Sarah looked up, and yelped, almost falling off Ludo's back. Celestia was surprised too when she saw a detached Fiery head talking to them from a tree.

"Don't you stare, run!" His eyes were filled with fear. Sarah slided off Ludo and went to the tree, instead of running away from it. "What should I run from?" She asked with amusement.

"SAAARAAH!" Hoggle yelled and Sarah felt a branch creep around her ankles. Before she could step away, the etree lifted her up!

The Fiery head rolled his eyes."I Told ya to run."

Hanging upside down Sarah screamed. "Put me down!" "Help!" She pleaded to her friends.

"What can we do?" Hoggle asked Didymus and Ludo, ignoring Celestia.

Celestia rubbed her chin calmly.  
"We have to get her down, we can not finish this quest without her, she has all the power."

Hoggle,angry, turned to her. "We have to rescue her, cause she's our friend! Just as you were supposed to be!" he whispered.

"I only want to get to my brother, and if I have to use Sarah to do it, I will!" she hissed back.

"Ambrosius, let us go save the Lady!" The fox and the dog tried to get near the tree, but as one of the branches almost hit them, the dog swiftly brought them behind Ludo's back. "You coward, we must save Sarah, it is our duty!"

Ludo just went to the tree, grabbed the branch and yanked it down. "Tree down! Sarah go!" The tree whimpered and dropped Sarah on the ground. "Thank you!" Sarah muttered at the tree.

"Hey, could ya get me outta here too?" The red haired head asked. Ludo shook the tree violently and various Fiery bodyparts fell on the ground. Sarah and Celestia tried to help the Fiery reattaching his limbs, but there were four arms and three legs! Sara held up one leg. "Who's leg is this?" Celestia groaned, "Don't tell me there are more of you up there.."

"Well..."

It took almost an hour to save all the Fiery's and another to put them together again. Then they had to run for their lives, because the Fiery Gang decided to test if Sarah's head would come off, now she was all grown up.


End file.
